


For a spell that can't be broken

by pinlcdog



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Harry is a magician, Harry is a manpiulative lil shit bag, He gets what he wants, M/M, Sappy cheesy ending, Theres a blowjob, im sorry, louis is mind blown, this is literal trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinlcdog/pseuds/pinlcdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't presto or alakazam, it was real magic. Or the au where Harry's a magician and Louis' the cute skeptical audience member that he made participate in an act that had him gobsmacked, so Louis hunted him down and demanded to know how he did it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For a spell that can't be broken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daggerandtherose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggerandtherose/gifts).



> Heyyyy. This is my first fic I've ever finished. I tried really hard on it and I'd feel really bad if you hated it. Like really bad. So pls don't be mean. I hope you enjoy!!!

"It's important to remember we all have magic inside of us." -JK Rowling

Honestly Louis didn't even want to go but when Niall gives him the eyes he can't help but give in.

 

"If this fucking sucks I'll never forgive you." Louis murmurs as Niall breaks every speed limit to race to the magic show.

 

"Don't worry I looked into this guy. He's the real deal. Like a drop out Hogwarts student." Niall says with a sparkle in his eye.

 

They pull into a shitty park recreation center. Louis sighs because he can already tell the show is gonna be shit. Niall pushes multiple elderly people to get a seat directly at the front. He nearly pees himself when the lights dim and a figure walks onto stage. This hype of a mystical dark magician is purely material because a curly haired lad with dimples wearing a lilac sweater shows when the spotlight is put on him. Louis is really surprised. He was genuinely expecting a full out cape and tall top hat.

 

"Well shit." Louis whispers to himself cause the kid on stage is actually cute.

 

"Hiiii. I'm Harry and I'm going to be doing some magic for you today." He smiles a thousand watt smile and proceeds to pull a bird out of his shirt.   
Louis rolls his eyes because honestly that bird was probably suffering in that stuffy sweater.   
Harry does the typical magician stuff pulling birds out of various places, making the birds disappear, you know. The usual protocol for magicians.

"I'd like to try one last trick but it requires a volunteer." Harry says. 

 

Niall nearly pushes Louis out of his seat. "You have to do it. It'll prove to you that magic exists. Come on dude." He forces Louis' hand up and points to him.

 

Louis is blushing profusely because he has the worst best friend in the history of ever. A pair of green eyes land on him and Niall. 

 

"Come on." He waves Louis up and Louis freezes up. Niall literally drags him on stage. He pushes Louis toward the middle and hurries off stage. "If you don't mind could you bring his chair up here please." Niall nods and carries the foldable chair to the front. "Ok so you should sit." As soon as Louis' but hits the uncomfortable chair it starts to levitate.

 

He rolls his eyes. "Ha. Ha. Very funny."

 

Harry raises his eyebrows. "So you're a nonbeliever. Okay."

 

The chair starts to lift higher. Louis scoffs. "Of course I don't believe. There's obviously strings attached." He grabs at the back of the chair to feel the strings but panics when the thin wire isn't there. "Oh my god." Louis starts to thrash in his seat.

 

Harry immediately puts him down and runs over to the chair. "Hey hey hey. Its okay. Its just magic." There's a small glint in his eye and the small smile plastered on his face makes Louis feel better.

 

"Okay." Louis wipes the tears from his eyes that he'll never admit to being there.

 

"Stay behind and I'll tell you the secret." Harry whispers. Louis goes back to his seat and Harry clears his throat. "You've been such a wonderful audience and I hope you had a good time. I hope to see you all again." He kisses his hands and send them to the crowd.

 

Louis is still freaking the fuck out and Niall's bombardment of stupid questions doesnt make him feel better. "Were you scared? Did gravity stop for you? Was there strings? Did-"

 

"Niall." Louis cuts him off. "To answer your questions. Yes. No. I don't know but he said of we stay after we get answers." Niall is so excited he's bouncing in his seat.

 

"Hey." Harry smiles.

 

"You promised me answers." Louis raises his eyebrow.

 

"I did didn't I. Well c'mere." He kisses Louis on the cheek. "That's the secret." Harry gives Louis a wild smile before disappearing.

 

"What the fuck." Louis puts a hand to his cheek, touching the burning spot Harry's lips had been on. He looks at Niall for confirmation that that just happened.

 

Niall points to a note left on the floor and let's out a soft, "Bro."

 

Louis opens it and reads it out loud. "Do you believe in magic? H.S xx." Louis looks at Niall with wild eyes. "We've gotta find him. I have to know how he did it."

 

Niall pats him on the shoulder and shakes his head. "Okay."  
...  
Louis wakes Niall up at the ass crack of dawn. "Wake the fuck up!"

 

"If somebody didn't die I'm going to kill you and piss on your grave." Niall mutters, still face down on his pillow.

 

"We need to get the jump." Louis' heart is practically vibrating.

 

"The jump on what? How many cups of coffee did you have?"

 

Louis starts bouncing on Niall's back. "The jump on Harry." The 'duh' is totally implied. "Oh and I drank the whole pot of coffee. Sorry I'll make more."

 

"Louis," Niall says exasperated. "Please. Let me sleep. I'll get up in a few hours and I'll help you." He turns around and holds Louis' slightly shaking hands. "Promise."

 

"I can't." Louis whines. "I have too much energy." He says bouncing to every word. It takes Louis a total of 13 minutes before the crash and burn effect starts to take place. "Fuck." Louis whispers to himself as he can barely keep his eyes open. He falls asleep face down on the floor and when Niall steps on his back for making him wake up at dawn he doesn't even slightly shift.

 

"Wake the fuck up." Niall yells, repeating what Louis said to him that morning.

 

Louis groans because he has a caffeine headache. "Ugh what time is it?"

 

"Eleven. You were fucking crazy earlier." Niall says while making himself a bowl of cereal.

 

"I'm sorry. I just really want to find Harry." Louis says.

 

Niall sighs sympathetically. "We'll find him."  
...  
After Niall finishes his breakfast, he sits down with Louis and attempts to look up the kid.

 

"I don't think this is gonna work." Niall says.

 

Louis looks at him so fast he's surprised his neck doesn't snap. "Why the fuck not?"

 

"Well let's think. There are a lot of magicians names Harry."

 

Louis narrows his eyes and types in the search engine bar, "cute curly haired magician names Harry S."

 

They look through 37 pages before considering giving up. "Fuck man. I'm far too lazy for this shit." Niall moans.

 

Louis let's out a small huff. "One more page then we'll take a break."

 

On the top of the 38th page is a website for a magician named Harry Styles. They hold their breathes and click. They skip the title and a whole bunch of irrelevant words until they stumble upon a picture of the same magician at the rec center.

 

"Niall! That's him! We finally fucking found him!" Louis points at the screen.

 

Niall drags the mouse over to the business slot and looks at the email. "'For business arrangements please contact my assistant Liam Payne.'" He reads aloud.

 

"I'm gonna fucking pee!" Louis squeals although later he will never admit to. "He's finally gonna tell me how he did the trick."

 

Niall just yawn and pretend he's interested. "Nice."

 

Louis rolls his eyes and pushes Niall off the couch. "Go take a fucking nap." And Niall does not have to be told twice.

 

Louis thinks about what he should write in the email. 'Hi its Louis the amazingly sexy volunteer you had at Doncaster.' He shakes his head but if it was anybody else he probably would. He settles on 'Hi. I don't know if you remember me but I was a volunteer that you spoke to after your show. You kissed me on my cheek then disappeared. You left me a really vague, fake deep note and I want some answers. Contact me asap.' He doesn't know if he should sign it with one 'x' or two but he's feeling a little saucy so he goes with two.  
...  
Harry flops down on the couch next to his assistant. "Li, check your email."

 

Liam sighs but complies. "Why are you so worried about business lately?"

 

Harry shrugs. "I'm expecting an email. Read me the latest one."

 

Liam clears his throat. "This ones from a Mr.Tomlinson. 'Hi. I don't know if you remember me but I was a volunteer that you spoke to after your show. You kissed me on my cheek then disappeared. You left me a really vague, take deep note and I want some answers. Contact me asap.' There's also two x's."

 

Harry smiles a big toothy grin and giggles a little. "That's the email I was excepting. Send him my personal."  
Liam gives him a look. "I would ask but I'm already regretting the answer."

 

"Well I'm glad you asked. I talked to him after a show and I want him to be my husband."

 

Liam stares at him then promptly leaves the room.  
Harry takes matters into his own matters and starts typing on Liam's laptop. 

 

Hiii. I do in fact remember you and I would like to inform you my note wasn't fake deep. It meant something that you should figure out if you want to know the secret behind the trick. If you want to understand the trick faster I can help you by meeting. If you're in email me.  
H.S xx  
...  
Louis just stares at email. "Niall," he calls. "Harry emailed me back."

 

"Has he?" Niall asks while walking into the living room.  
"Yeah. He asked to meet. Do you think that's euphemism for something? Does he want me to suck his dick?"

 

Niall snorts. "Probably. Just ask in your response."

 

Louis crack his knuckles and shoulders like he's going to fight. And really he is. He begins typing, "I had a feeling you might remember me. I just have that kind of face." He going for cheeky. "Also your note was fake deep until proven otherwise. Is meeting euphemism for something? If not I'd love to meet and quite frankly figuring out this frick is becoming an obsession. If I don't find out soon I'm afraid I'll go insane. Email me and tell me when you're free. We can make an arrangement. Looking forward to it.  
\- Louis Tomlinson xx  
...  
The pair exchange a few more emails before deciding to meet on a Tuesday at 4:00. Louis takes his shift off at work but he doesn't tell Harry this. Works nothing compared to this fucking trick. Its weaseled its way into Louis' brain nearly every second of the day. Niall swears its Harry he thinks about instead of the trick. Louis assures him that's absolutely not true.

 

As much as Louis tries to convince himself this meeting is purely for the trick he finds himself panicking over what to wear. He freaking out as of it was a date. But no its purely for the trick.

 

"Niall. Please help me." Louis' sure he's got ninety percent of his clothes on his floor.

 

When Niall walks in his eyes widen at the ridiculous clutter. "Whoa. Ok just calm down. Uhhhh. Just pick pants that make your ass look amazing and a shirt that shows off your biceps. First dates are important. You need to look good."

 

Louis scrunches his nose at the word 'date'. "Why would you think its a date?" 

 

"Oh I don't know." Niall says rolling his eyes. "Maybe it's cause I have eyes and a fucking brain."

 

Louis picks out his 'not heartbroken' shirt with a pair of tight jeans. "Whatever." Louis grunts trying to put on the jeans. "Look good?"

 

"Turn around. Lemme look at ya." Niall says making a camera with his hands. "Ah yes. Your ass looks glorious. You'll definitely get some." He gives Louis' ass an encouraging smack.

 

"The only some I'm going to get is some insight." Louis stresses.  
...  
Louis' dead. He's deceased. He literally loses his breath when he sees Harry in a fucking sheer shirt and the sun hitting him just right. He looks like a fucking model and this is all too fucking much for Louis. 

 

Harry lights up like a Christmas tree and waves him over. "Hey," he chirps. "I've been looking forward to this."

 

Louis can barely focus on anything Harry had just said because his tits are hypnotizing. This was absolutely nothing like the sweet not in the lilac sweeter. "Um me too. You look nice." And its honestly all he can say right now.  
Harry gives him a thousand watt smile and Louis' should feels a little bit lighter. "Thank you. You look really good too."

 

Once Louis can fathom words he sits down and they almost talk straight through lunch. "Oh." Louis says remembering what he was here for. "I need to know how you did it." He stresses his words because its driving him crazy.

 

"Really?" Harry pouts.

 

Louis clears his throat and tries to be stern. "I only came because I need answers."

 

"Are you sure this wasn't a," Harry bites his pretty pink lip and whispers, "a date."

In that second Louis feels a really strong sensation course through him. Almost like electricity. He doesn't have any time to process this because Harry's words and actions go straight to his dick. "No." Louis squeaks. "Its the magic trick. Its driving me crazy."

 

"Are you sure its the trick?" Harry asks. "Not me?"

 

Louis looks like he's having a fucking epiphany. So maybe this was a date and maybe Harry was killing him. But did Louis really mind? Was this really over some fucking magic?

 

Louis decides if Harry wants to play dirty so will he. "What if is a date? What if I do want you? It wouldn't matter."

 

"Oh but it does matter Lou." Louis really likes the way the nickname rolls off of Harry's tongue. "If you admit you want me you'll be that much closer to the magic."  
Louis is only a man. Who is he to turn down that offer? Curiosity may have killed the cat but the look on Harry's face tells him that the satisfaction will be well worth it.  
Louis smirks and leans slightly across the table. "Oh great and powerful magician Harry please show me your secret ways."

 

Harry shrugs nonchalantly. He barely even counts the money before throwing it down on the table and standing up to leave. Harry extends a hand for Louis.  
Louis gives him a gracious smile and takes the hand. "Thank you kind gentlemen."

 

Harry gives him a mirroring smile. "Anything for my date." And he's looking real fucking pleased with himself.  
...  
As soon as they step foot into Harry's flat Louis gets cornered almost immediately. "You sure you wanna know?" Harry murmurs.

 

Louis can barely breathe. Having Harry this close is intoxicating and not having this in his life seems ridiculous. "I'm really sure." Louis murmurs looking at the taller boy through his eyelashes.

 

Harry surges forward kissing Louis with bruising force. They grab at each other like starving animals and try to take in each other as fast as they can. The kiss is desperate and sloppy and hot. It couldn't be more perfect in Louis' eyes though. Harry tried to transport them both upstairs, just barely succeeding. They almost fall countless times before safely making it to the king sized bed. Louis falls on his back and Harry climbs over top of him. Harry begins sucks small, purple love bites into Louis' skin. Louis moans when Harry harshly bites his sweet spot under his jaw.

 

"Can I give you a blowjob, Lou?" Harry asks. His voice is deeper, huskier. Louis finds in approximately ten thousand percent hotter.

 

"I'd like that." Louis says. It's all he can come up with.  
Harry slightly tugs at Louis' short, signalling him to take it off. Louis quickly removes the shirt and trains his eyes back on Harry. He watches him as the green eyed boys takes slow deliberate kisses down his stomach to his happy trail. Harry concentrates on undoing Louis pants and Louis finds himself mesmerized by every movement Harry does. Harry pulls both his pants and his boxers down in one swift movement causing Louis to hiss at the sudden coldness. Harry licks his hand before stroking Louis slowly. Green and blue eyes lock as Harry kitten licks the top of Louis' dick. 

 

"Ugh," Louis groans. "Don't tease."

 

"Hush. It takes time to build up the magic." Harry murmurs still very focused on his current actions.

 

He sucks on the tip like its a fucking lolly pop. Harry's red and raw lips look obscene stretched over Louis' dick like that. He begins taking Louis inch by inch until he gags stuttering his movements. Harry takes a deep breath before returning to Louis' cock and not stopping even as he gags.

 

"Fuck,"Louis gasps.

 

Harry grips the thick thighs underneath him and begin bobbing. He looks at Louis through wet eyelashes and his eyes are wide, irises a mint color.

 

Louis tangles his small fingers into Harry's hair pulls slightly. Harry emits a loud muffled moan at the small actions. Louis slightly guides Harry up and down his cock by his hair. The cock in his mouth does nothing to block the sound of curly haired boy. Its like they're involuntarily. He can't stop. Louis gives a small thrust. Harry gags but doesn't pull away so Louis figures its okay to continue. Louis gives a shallow thrust into Harry's throats. He continues thrusting each one harder than the last. "Fuck Harry I'm gonna cum." Louis says warning Harry. He gives a few note thrusts before he's coming down Harry's wrecked throat. 

 

He sputters a bit before swallowing Louis' load. Harry shimmers up Louis' body and begins rutting on his thigh. He's gasping and letting out small pretty moans.  
Louis grabs a hold of his hair and Harry comes with a loud moan. "You okay?" He asks Harry softly. Harry nods and repeats the question to him. Louis snorts. "Why would I not be okay?"

 

"Well I'd not know. I'd think you'd be excited to learn the secret." Harry shrugs.

 

"The secret?" Louis scoffs. "The secret was a blowjob?"

 

"No," Harry insists. "It was lust."

 

Louis just stares at him. "You're fucking bullshitting me right now."

 

Harry sighs because he got caught. "Well not entirely. The secret and lust are nearly the sane thing but also very different."

 

"You're never going to tell me are you?" Louis groans.  
"No, I will. Play you're cards right."  
...  
Louis kind of forgets why he meets Harry in the first place until Niall reminds him. It had been six months and they still meet regularly. Its hard to remember when you have possibly the most beautiful boy in history in front of you. So naturally when Niall asks him about it Louis kind of just stares.

 

"The trick Louis. Remember?" Niall asks again.

 

"Oh um. I still haven't learned it yet." Louis knows Niall gonna try and say some witty, smart ass comment so he quickly changes the subject. "How would you feel about inviting Harry over and you can ask him yourself?"  
Louis regrets it the moment it slips from his mouth.

 

"I would love to!" Niall lights up like the goddamn sun.

 

"I swear he's like your idol." Louis snorts as he sends a message to Harry and almost immediately get a yes back.

 

"He is." Niall says seriously.

 

"Oh hey," Louis says catching Niall before he disappears inn the depths if his bedroom. "Do you mind if Harry friend slash assistant Liam comes over?"

 

"He cute?" Niall asks.

 

"Yeah. Not really my type but yeah I'd say so?" Louis responds.

 

Niall snorts on the 'not my type' part. "Yea sure."  
...  
Louis' really nervous. He doesn't even know why. He's been inside of Harry's flat so many times but still he's nervous. Maybe its the fact that Niall's fangirling so hard in the corner Louis' actually concerned. Or maybe its the fact that the flat is one big hot mess. He's only 23 how clean does Harry expect him to be? But still.

 

When a knock is tapped on his door his stomach drops and Niall's girlish squeals get louder.

 

Niall beats him to the door and tugs Harry and Liam in swiftly. "Please come sit down. Make yourself at home."  
Niall sits across from Harry and stares at him intensely. Harry gives Louis a look that translates to 'what the fuck is happening?'

 

Louis stifles a laugh. "Harry this is your biggest and probably craziest fan, Niall. Niall this is your idol Harry."

 

"It's so nice to meet you, Harry." Niall's eyes twinkle like diamonds.

 

Harry gives him a signature smile, eyes bright. "It's really nice to meet you too!"

 

Its a few minutes of laughing and conversation before Niall can't hold himself back anymore. "Please tell me how you did the trick. I've searched for such a long time. Not even Harry Houdini would pull that shit off."

 

"Huh?" Harry asks confused before Niall's words really sink in. "Oh sure. I think I can trust you. Come close."

 

"What?!" Louis screeches. "I've been asking for it for months and you meet this blonde asshole and automatically tell him!"

 

Harry smirks and whispers words that Louis can't hear into Niall's ear. He sees Niall's smile widen and he nods.  
Harry stays until nine because Liam's goes to bed at ten and they have to head home. Seriously who goes to be at ten? Harry exchanges numbers with Niall which Louis finds extremely offensive. Harry hugs them both and whispers in Louis' ear. "Tell me what I want to hear and you'd know the secret." And walks off with an innocent smile. 

 

Louis is just frustrated.  
...

A few days later Louis has his somewhat mental break down. It starts with Niall texting Harry and laughing at something he said. Knowing that Niall laughs at literally everything Harry probably just gay bananas but Louis still has to inquire.

 

"What's funny?" Louis asks.

 

"Nothing." Niall giggles. "Just Harry."

 

"So you like him them?" Louis says trying to play it cool. 

 

Niall shrugs. "He's funny. He's cute. Who wouldn't."

 

Louis feels genuinely hurt by Niall's word but he doesn't know why. So what if Niall wants to date Harry. Its not like Louis has a thing for Harry. Its not like they're dating. Its not.

 

Louis clears his throat. "You should go for him."

 

Niall sighs. "Lou don't say things like that. I know you love him."

 

Louis looks at Niall and promptly leaves. 

 

And that's how its 3am and Louis' been watching Guy Ferrari videos for 3 hours. He doesn't know why he's doing this until it hits him. He loves Harry. And what the fuck. He asks himself again if he really loves Harry but his heart keeps fluttering at the meet mention of his name, answering his question. He loves Harry. Its weird admitting this. He feels it in his soul though.

 

But there's no way he could fall in love with Harry in six months. Theres no way. Not Harry with his soft smiles, and ridiculous tattoos. Not Harry with his stupid sheer shirts or big hands. Not Harry. But he love Harry.  
Louis honestly doesn't care that its nearly four in the morning. He gets the fuck up, grabs his keys and drives like his life depends on it. 

 

Louis bangs on the door like his life depends on it and isn't surprised when Liam opens the door. Harry had told him Liam get up at around 4 to run 3 miles. "Harry's here right?"

 

"Yeah he's sleeping. Are you okay?" Liam asks confusedly.

 

Louis rudely pushes past Liam and he'll apologize later. He basically sprints into Harry's room and flings himself onto his bed. "What the fuck." He hears Harry say.

 

"I love you." Louis says. "and I know it's 4 a.m. and I know you probably hate me right now but I need for you but you need to hear this I love you."

 

"You drunk?" Harry asks with his voice scratchy.

 

"Absolutely not." Louis says.

 

Harry pops from underneath of his covers and gives Louis a big hug. Louis kisses him with a passion that's wasn't like their first and only kiss. It had emotion and it was different. Harry doesn't know how to describe it without using the words magic. "Whoa what was that?" Harry whispers when Louis pulls back.

 

"That was love." Louis' eyes are so honest and gentle and just perfect.

 

"That's the secret." Harry finally admits. "Love is the secret. It always has been. There always has to be someone I love in the crowd. Whether that's Liam or my mom or my sister or you. Loves the secret. I love you. I feel in love with you the moment I laid eyes on you."   
And Louis believes him this time.  
...  
"What the fuck did you do to Louis?" Liam asks. "I just saw him hop down the stairs like a bunny on steroids."

 

Harry smiles at the ceiling. "I told him the secret was love."

 

Liam snorts with amusement. "You ever gonna tell him that strings really were attached to the back?"

 

"Absolutely not." 

 

Harry got what he wanted. Initially it was a quick fuck but he realized it was so much more. But all in all he's got a boyfriend now. They've got they're own magic and it isn't the phony magic Harry does on stage to please little kids and elderly citizens. It wasn't presto or alakazam, it was real magic. It was love.

**Author's Note:**

> So yh I made that. I hope you like. If u didn't I'm sorry lol and if you did I love u. I'm sorry the end / the entire thing is a bit rushed but I've been really bust with personal things and school so blahh sorry ok bye.


End file.
